Before and After
by jinky
Summary: Staring at everything from above, Maria and Juan could only grit their teeth in what their home had become... OC Philippine Twins


Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia.

Author's notes: Hmm... I wanted to write something for Piri-tan, so here you go...

Summary: Staring at everything from above, Maria and Juan could only grit their teeth in what their home had become... OC Philippines

* * *

Standing on top of the tall skyscrapers hovering about the city, the twins stared below from their position above. Both their eyes narrowed in unexplained emotion. Whether it was sadness, annoyance, or anger, they didn't know. The female twin held her male counterpart's hand as her eyes narrowed even further, seeing a man take a female's purse and running away. The woman screamed bloody murder, and yet the surrounding police didn't even seem to hear...

She cursed under her breath.

"Maria," The male whispered. "Are you alright?"

She let out an angry sigh. "Yeah. I'm alright, Juan. I'm just..." She ran a hand through her dark locks. "Annoyed."

The other gave a knowing look. "I can see that. Who wouldn't?"

She leaned against her brother's chest as they continued to watch the scenario below. People were on the streets, begging for money, spitting on the ground as if defiling it, throwing trash anywhere even though there was a garbage can nearby, people stealing what isn't theirs, smoke surrounding the air, and writings at the walls – vandalism. There was actually more, but if she continued on, it would probably take her the entire day. She sneered...

"I hate this, Juan... I hate this..."

"I do too, Maria."

"This wasn't what we wanted for our people." She whispered, biting her lip. "If I just knew that this was what was going to happen to our home after being granted independence, I wouldn't have pestered America about it... Things were so much beautiful and better before we got colonized..."

Juan held her sister's hand steadily, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder and letting her scream out her frustrations. "I'm glad that at least we're starting to become modernized like the westerners so we're not so left out by the world... and I know that it's necessary for our home's security, but... I just can't stand it...! Our once nature-filled home is now replaced with stones and cement. Our once clear and clean air and water is now replaced with pollution and all this smog and trash. People who didn't have homes could have easily lived anywhere before and not feel oppressed, but now look at them!"

"The past leaders were fair... and during the start of our independence, things had started well. Until corruption came along and destroyed everything..." Her brother added. He felt his sister's nod against his chest, and he tightened his arms around her. He could feel his sister's suffering. He could feel his people's suffering. He could feel their cries. She could feel their cries. And they both couldn't stand it...

"If only there was a way to pull back time... If only there was a way to go back to the past..." She whispered. "If only I could go up there and kill all the corrupted leaders sitting down and taking command..."

"You say that, sister, but you know that the Church will not allow you to."

She gave a soft chuckle. "I know. I blame Spain for giving us Christianity. In the past, murder was allowed if it was for a good cause, but now we know that it's an act against God. Not that I don't like our religion or anything... but you get my point, don't you, Juan?"

"Of course I do, Maria," He answered, giving a small smile. "Who do you think I am?"

"The Philippines." She jokingly answered. "You are the Philippines."

He laughed and turned her around to poke her forehead. "You are too, Maria. You too are Philippines."

She gave a smile at her brother's attempt to cheer her up as she leaned on his chest once again, sighing as their times as a young country played within her head. She could still remember their days of hunting, fishing, and boating. They could live anywhere as long as it wasn't owned by anyone else. They were once separated by tribes and barangays, but they were not by any means rule-less. They too were bound by strict rules of mankind... had their own language and words and alphabet and religion. Unfortunately, all that was stripped away from them...

...and replaced and overwritten by their colonizers...

"It's true that we were colonized," Juan started. "...and our former lifestyle was taken away from us. But we were "modernized". Our colonizers helped us be updated about what was happening around the world. If not for them, we wouldn't obtain the cure for diseases that we once thought were curses by the gods. We would not know the wonders of medicine and technology, and we would not be able to save lives that we could have saved." He spoke. "Technology made our people's lives easier too. There is transportation and information technology. Education," He paused. "Is probably the most important thing we got in exchange for our freedom."

She frowned, fully understanding and knowing that was her brother said was the truth. She hated to admit it, but he was also correct. "That's true..." She whispered. "But Juan, look at everything. We may have gotten all of that, but is everyone benefitting from it? Transportation may be convenient, but it's giving out fumes and smoke that causes pollution and disruptions in health. It destroys what is left of our natural resources. Can't you see, Juan?" She glanced at the city below her, her eyes narrowing once more as she extended her arms out.

"This - _all of this_ - is killing our people... our _world_...!"

He saw tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks, and he hugged her tight. "Sister, not all technology causes this. Look at Singapore. She is very modernized, and yet still so clean. She is taking the benefits of technology and rejecting all the cons about it. We can be like that too, Maria." He pointed out.

"Yes, Juan, if only everyone who's sitting pretty in their seats of position would stop being so corrupted... and start taking care of the people first..."

He hugged his sister tight, and she leaned her head against his chest and titled her head up. She felt her brother's lips against her forehead, and she smiled in appreciation at her brother's attempt to comfort her. "Hey, Juan...?"

"Yes Maria?"

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

He gave her a bitter smile.

"I probably do... since we're technically one and the same..."

"I'm thinking of..."

She gave him a smile as she raised her hand to cradle his cheek, and in unison, they spoke...

"...when we were once _truly_ free..."

**END**

* * *

Author's notes: Err... I don't know why I wrote this actually. I guess it was because I was really annoyed when I was inside the bus and there was this thick smoke coming out from the vehicles... People were smoking and spitting on the ground... and it was Christmas and yet beggars were still roaming the streets. I suddenly thought "what happened for things to become like his?" and then I started thinking about the pros and cons of modernization. Then I suddenly remembered our history class when we were discussing how the Philippines was during ancient times... and this was the result...

Juan represents the pros, and Maria the cons...

*lip quivers*

I hope I didn't offend anyone with this... I like modernization, don't get me wrong. It's a big help in everyone's lives...

With that said, reviews please?


End file.
